


The Inn chronicles

by Thesadsmutwriters



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bird/Human Hybrids, Clairvoyance, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Elf Sex, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, Fauns & Satyrs, Gentle Sex, Girl - Freeform, Harpy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Medieval, Medieval Medicine, Moaning, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Work, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, Tieflings, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesadsmutwriters/pseuds/Thesadsmutwriters
Summary: Arva’s Inn is a quaint little place shoved in the middle of a towering city. It hosts an array of colourful characters and you’re about to meet them all.(This fic has a very loose plot with one continuous story)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The characters:

Charlie: a scatterbrained young female elf recently employed to work as a waitress in arva’s inn

Sue: The disgruntled harpy bartender and waitress with an overactive reproductive system, causing her to lay unfertilised eggs more often.

Arva: A female satyr with a love for alcohol, flirtation and seduction. Struggles with a gambling addiction. Owns the inn.

Anx- The half elf who lives in a room upstairs, she’s a sex worker specialising in niches.

Galore- A tiefling bard who works as a server and performs for the tavern every night in a number of ways.

Doctor Merlin- A very polite and professional Doctor.


	2. A fight and a flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue isn’t well and she separates a fight. Charlie’s a bimbo.

“Order!” Sue shouted, throwing another tray of oily foodstuffs onto the counter. It was a bright and busy Saturday noon. Patrons were coming and going like the four seasons and the orders seemed never-ending. Charlie shrugged off the shady suggestions of all of the workmen and reluctantly served the goblin clan on the far table before gliding over to the oaky counter, where the fatty beef stew and sliced bread sat steaming and letting off the most amazing aroma. 

“Busy day, eh?” Sue uttered, rubbing her stomach. Charlie nodded affirmingly and bend down to take the tray. As she leaned over the counter she noticed something odd about Sue. As her hands slip from her stomach she noticed that it appears slightly larger and more bloated than usual. Her wings sat limply by her side. She sat down on her stool. Even though stools were provided for the employees to sit on, she’d never use them, she was always rushing around and doing her best to provide for both the establishment and herself. All of a sudden, her breathing quickened and shortened. She scrunched up her face, as if to suppress a sort of pain. The obvious staring made her obviously notice. “What are you looking at?” She hissed, retracting into herself, “Take the tray to the fucking table.” 

Charlie obeyed her without question, she was her superior after all, she taught her everything about the city. She looked at the order number, then at the subsequent table. The goblin clan. She took a deep breath and approached the green vermin. They squabbled among themselves but sat quietly once they saw the hulking, simmering, meaty stew. She leaned down with the intention of placing the hot tray onto the table, but that doesn’t happen as she felt a pair of large, orcish hands bat the tray from her grasp and onto the creaky floorboards. 

There was an immediate uproar from the gaggle of jade monsters as they threw themselves onto the orc. They screamed, they wailed, they kicked and launched their fists into the Orc’s face. Charlie stood amid the chaos in shock, unable to move. She felt a sharp, unkempt foot dig into her side and send her careening to the floor. She then felt a whirwind of pounding footsteps rush over to the scene. It was Sue. She plucked the goblins off of the orc one by one, like feathers from a pair of wings, and tossed them out of the establishment. She pat the orc firmly on the back and pointed at the door, he grabbed his club and dejectedly sulked out of the door. Finally, she got round to Charlie, who was still immobile from the blow. She knelt down and held out a clawed hand to her. Together they managed to make it up off of the floor. Charlie shook herself off like a dog and looked back at Sue.

She didn’t look back.

She had a vacant expression on her face, like she was withholding something. Her eyes widened and she marched over to the safety of the bar and vanished into the underground back room. Where Arva sat alone, drinking herself blind all day and throwing her money away.


	3. An eggy situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The salami lid

Charlie gazed at Sue as she disappeared, clutching her stomach. A cacophony or thoughts and theories swarmed around her head. She needed to see if Sue was okay. It wouldn’t be anything concerning? Surely. A little bit of curiosity wouldn’t harm anyone? Right? Charlie reached for a tray and loaded it up with ale, cabbage soup and stewed fruit before creeping behind the bar. She wandered through the winding basement maze and stopped upon Arvas room. One, two, three rhythmic knocks upon her door. “Come in.” A gruff voice responded. The door creaked and screamed as it was pushed open. Bottles, tankards and turkey bones smothered the floor like a weird blanket and the air was humid and moist. “What can I help you with, darlin’?” Arva asked, filing her nails and swiping the ale from the tray. “Do you know where Sue is, she ran off before and I want to take her some food, she looked ill.” Charlie replied, her voice sick with concern. 

Arva suppressed a cackle and turned her head away. “What are you laughing for? She could be unwell.” Charlie exclaimed, clearly irritated by her lack of sympathy. “You’ll see soon enough, her room’s down the hall and to the left.” Charlie shook her head in confusion and followed her directions. What did she mean by that? She had little time to ponder as she reached Sue’s bedroom. One, two, three rhythmic knocks upon her door. “C-come in.” A feeble voice stuttered. That wasn’t like Sue at all. Something was wrong.

She shoved the door open and happened upon a preposterous scene. Sue’s face was crumpled up like a piece of paper. She sat up, clinging to the bed railings for support. Her underwear was off and thrown at the bottom of the bed. Her legs were divided and splayed, inbetween them you could see a smooth, white shell beginning to stretch her and crown. Charlie let out a short, shocked gasp and with that, Sue did the same. Every part of Charlie wanted to run and leave her be but she could tell that Sue needed her to be there. She was laying after all. She put the tray down, rushed over to the bed and started to stroke Sue’s wings, she knew very little about Harpies but birds liked being stroked. Right? 

Sue retracted her wing and bat away Charlie’s hand aggressively and exhaled. “Stop that.” She panted, “I’m fine.” Even when she was expelling eggs she was firm and stubborn. “They’re not coming out, must’ve been a false alarm.” She laughed nervously, plucking her underwear from the sheets and casually slipping them back on. She stood up and took a few steps towards the door, patting her stomach. Suddenly, she stopped. Everything came to a standstill, nothing happened.

And then it did.

She yanked her underwear down, it hung around her calves as she dropped into a low squat. Even though everything was obscured by her voluminous bartender skirt, you could tell what was happening. She leaned up against a wall and took a deep breath. The first egg was lodged in her cervix, urging to be laid. Sue’s breathing laboured as the urge to push grew closer. The egg began to peek out of her and she knew it was time. Her wings tensed and her breathing haltered as she gave a great push. The egg, which was about the size of a fist, was ejected from her body. Sue moaned quietly in relief and Charlie heard a soft thud as it was caught by something. Sue shakily Stood and hoisted up her skirt ever so slightly to confirm what she’d just experienced. Charlie couldn’t believe her eyes, a blinding, smooth, ovular, white egg was nestled comfortably in her bloomers. 

Sue waddled awkwardly over to the bed, she laid back on a pillow, scooped the egg out of her underwear and placed it besides Charlie. “What am I supposed to do with it?” Charlie asked, rightfully confused and flustered. Sue stared at Charlie like she was stupid. “Sit on it, obviously.” She said sarcastically. Charlie straddled the bed and began to coax the egg under her flowing Waitress apron. “I was joking you dunce, hold it and make sure it doesn’t go anywhere while I lay the next one.” Charlie flushed a beet red and took the egg into her hands. Sue parted her legs once again and held onto the bed railings for support. Her wings were limp as she wiggled into position. She felt the next egg slide from her womb into her uterine canal and the urge to lay came soon after. She gave a gentle push to help it along, groaning softly as she did. Charlie gazed intently at the speckled shell beginning to emerge from her vagina. “If you’re going to stare like that at least help me.” Sue muttered feebly as the second egg fell from her body and onto the bedsheet. “Hold my hand.”


	4. The birth of a plan

Charlie intertwined her slim fingers with Sue’s talons. The Harpies face was red from both pain and embarrassment. “Don’t tell anyone we did this, okay?” She whispered, still grasping onto the bed railing with her right hand. The final egg didn’t budge for 5 minutes, then that turned into 10, then into 20. With every few minutes that passed, Sue gave another push to try and help the egg along her passage. She blushed furiously and looked at Charlie. “You’re going to need to massage it out with me.” She purred. “Sit down on the bed with your legs open.” Charlie did exactly that, Sue then nestled herself in her lap and parted her legs in a similar manner. She took Charlie’s hands and placed them over her body, on her lower stomach. “Move your hands around in circular motions and-“ but she was interrupted by and intense sense of relief, which made her yelp in pleasure. 

Charlie’s soft, slim hands caressed and rubbed Sue’s stomach gently in an effort to coax the remaining egg out. Sue suppressed the urge to moan again as she felt the egg slip from her previously full womb. “Keep going.” She panted breathily, “I think can feel it drop.” Charlie did as well. It was sizeable and she could feel it beginning to move into her birth canal. The shell stretched her as it slid towards her exit. Charlie felt a pair of sharp talons dig into her legs as Sue spread hers wider to accommodate for the cumbersome egg. She groaned loudly as she began to force it out of her cervix. The blue egg spread wide and was about the side of a small football. With one last push it tumbled out of her tired body and into Charlie’s hands.

Sue fell back into Charlie’s arms to catch her breath. “That’s my biggest one in months.” She exclaimed tiredly. “Could you stow my spawn in that chest over there and pass me the tray of food you ever so kindly brought up.” Once again, Charlie did it without question. Sue tucked into the now lukewarm soup and slightly soggy stewed fruit. Charlie was bursting with question that she needed answers to. “Why are you putting them away? Aren’t they your children?” She said, ever so slightly concerned. Sue looked up from her food and opened her mouth. “They’re all unfertilised, and I’m infertile in the first place, the eggs are unable to be penetrated by sperm.” She said downheartedly. Charlie nodded understandingly. All those eggs but no children, must be a shame. “What does it feel like, laying eggs?” Sue giggled and put her fork down once again. “It depends on the size really. I’ve had days where I’m huffing and puffing away laying ones the size of my head. I’ve done full performances with Galore only to get back to their room and realise I’ve popped out a clutch. I’ll get back to the room and feel something strange in my bloomers, low and behold I’ve laid an egg and there’ll be more dropping out.” 

Charlie laughed at Sue’s antics and Sue chuckled back. Charlie thought the idea of carrying and laying eggs sounded fun. It’d give her something other than the patrons to focus on. “I’d like to lay eggs.” She blurted out, “It’d be better than bleeding for a week.” Sue remembered her conversations with Doctor merlin and his boyfriend, the alternate way to produce viable harpy offspring. 

She had an idea.


	5. The beginning of a Proposition

“Have you heard of Doctor Merlin’s new method for harpy reproduction?” Sue inquired, massaging her stomach, “ He invented it in order to help the declining Harpy population back home.”

Charlie’s interest was piqued, she turned towards her and listened intently. “You take some unfertilised harpy eggs and transfer them to a healthy, humanoid uterus. If they’re transferred into the fertile uterus of another humanoid, they will absorb the egg and uterine lining that would be shed at the end of said humanoids next menstrual cycle. It will fertilise them and make viable harpy offspring which can be laid normally.” Sue said, still calming her stinging womb.

“It sounds, it sounds,” Charlie was struggling to find the words, “Amazing? I didn’t know you could do that nowadays.” Before she could speak further, she was interrupted by a sharp inhalation of pain. Sue clutched her abdomen and shifted onto her front with her legs tucked underneath each of her breasts. “Don’t look so concerned about me, don’t worry it’s probably just an afterlay pain.” Sue reassured, smiling weakly as she did so, “carry on.”

Charlie gazed at Sue intently, she knew that the charmingly shrewd harpy wanted something out of her but she was yet to know what. “You’re trying time get me to do something, aren’t you?” She asked, while leaning forwards on the bed to meet the bird at eye level. For the first time she saw the commanding presence that Sue held falter before her eyes. She scoffed and turned away from the elf. Charlie saw Her burrow around in her mind for a response, a response that was not given before Sue let out a pained wail and felt her cervix widen once again. 

As the glistening egg was cushioned by the bedsheets, the expression embedded in Sue’s eyes shifted from one of pain to one of desperation. 

“I have something to ask you, stay and listen up.” Sue heaved, “I beg of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop abandoning my fics

Anx awoke on the floor of her boudoir. The smell of alcohol and lingering sex flooded her nostrils. She grasped ahold of a bedpost and wavered to her feet.

The mellow, breezy afternoon air brushed past the open window and broken curtains. It stiffened her uncovered nipples and rustled her greasy hair. She stumbled over to the table; nearly falling over in the process and started to divide the mountainous heap of coins and food tips that had been piled high by clients. Three gold coins and a bottle of mead, that’s all Arva needed. She fell back onto the wooden floor and closed her eyes again, ignoring the throbbing pain present in the back of her head. Rest was such a sacred thing in her life, to not take advantage of every free moment she had would be foolish.

The door squealed open, the sound grated on her headache and made her tense up but she refused to let it disturb her rest any further. The sound of footsteps grew closer and louder until they stopped. Hot breath covered her neck. The cold palm of a hand, and it’s long nails, repeatedly rubbed her forehead. Her eyes opened to see Galore’s kind face towering above hers. “I knew you were just pretending to sleep, you cunt.” She laughed heartily, caressing the half elves ruddy cheeks. 

“I was, in fact, asleep until almighty you came crashing in,” Anx giggled, “What do you need me for?” Galore stood up and brushed the clinging dust from her dress. “Nothing much, Arva needs your rent.” She replied, thinly masking a smile. Anx pierced Galore with her brilliant blue eyes in order to force a confession out of her. A subtle purple blush flushed across the blue skinned woman’s face. “I’ve missed you, I thought you’d never come back here.” She said quietly, fussing with her hands.

“I thought I’d never come back here as well,” Anx replies, her tone dropping like a wilting plant, “Fucking Elizabeth.” Galore immediately regretting bringing anything up. “I get out of this shithole and join her court, she sees potential in me, I’m her Jester.” Anx muttered, “She takes me in as her mistress, she promises me that she’ll run away with me and that I’ll never have to look over this town again, for as long as I fucking live.”

Galore started to panic, she’d started her off, again. “Then what does she fucking do? Get her ladies in waiting to kick me out on her wedding day. Couldn’t even do it herself.” Her voice faltered, her time changed from one of anger to one of despair, “I want to go back, Galore.” 

Anx wriggled back into her crumpled chemise and threw on her silk morning gown. Galore watched her pluck the coins and mead off the table. 

And just like that, she had left.


End file.
